theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruna Ogata
''Haruna redirects here, if you are looking for the 10th generation member of Morning Musume with the same name, head to Haruna Iikubo.'' Haruna Ogata is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume. On 20th June 2018, Haruna Ogata graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. History Early Life Haruna Ogata was born on February 15, 1999 in Osaka, Japan and raised in the countryside of Osaka. She began to figure skate at the age of 5 and continued skating for 9 years. 2014-2015 In Summer 2014, Ogata auditioned for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for an opportunity to join Morning Musume '14 and successfully passed. She was introduced as a 12th generation member during Morning Musume '14's concert at Nippon Budokan on September 30, alongside with Miki Nonaka, Maria Makino and Akane Haga. Haruna Ogata's Morning Musume member color was revealed to be Sea Blue. 2016 On February 15, Ogata celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event titled Morning Musume '16 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event, featuring two performances in Tokyo. On May 3, Ogata began the monthly radio show Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi for the Hello! Project Mobile service along with "promotion manager" Haruka Kudo and fellow "promotion staff" members Miki Nonaka and Yanagawa Nanami. 2017 On February 15, Ogata celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event, featuring two shows at Yamano Hall. On February 16, the 12th generation's fanclub-exclusive web talk show 12ki Relay ended with a total of 100 episodes.7 Their radio show Morning Musume '17 12ki Nikki also ended on March 26.8 On April 6, the Morning Musume '17 12th generation and 13th generation members began a radio show on FM FUJI, titled Morning Musume '17 no Morning Diary.9 On June 20, Ogata was announced as the main MC for a new sports program Hello! Athlete Megami that would begin airing July 2 on EX Sports and the SKY PerfecTV! Premium Service.1011 She would interview young female athletes who are expected to do well in the future. 2018 On February 15, Ogata celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '18 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event, featuring two shows at IMA Hall. On February 28, she announced that the final episode of Hello! Athlete Megami will air in March. On 27th March 2018, Ogata announced her graduation from Morning Musume. She will graduate at 20th June at the end of the Morning Musume '18 Spring Concert Tour Haru so as to attend a junior college. On June 4, the 12th generation members held the Morning Musume '18 12ki Member Ogata Haruna・Nonaka Miki・Makino Maria・Haga Akane FC Event at Differ Ariake. Then the following week on June 14, Ogata held her last solo event, titled Morning Musume '18 12ki Member Ogata Haruna FC Event, at Namba Hatch. On June 20, Ogata graduated in the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ at Nippon Budokan. Appearance Haruna wears a sea blue top with a light blue skirt and shoes. Unlike her fellow generation members, however, she has medium-lengthed black hair. Personality To Be Added Gallery Haruna_Ogata_pic.jpg|Another appearance of Haruna Ogata 12ki go animate.png|all the 12th generation Haruna Ogata GoAnimate.png|Original appearance of Haruna Ogata Trivia * Her official YouTube username is Haruna Ogata. ** Her official YouTube username is the same as Julie Jones's, Miki Fujimoto's, Slider Petrolski's, Lee Revkins's, Risa Niigaki's and Kaori Iida's usernames, showing only her first name and last name. * She shares the same name as fellow band member Haruna Iikubo. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Salli Category:Morning Musume members Category:Parents Category:Singers Category:12th Generation Category:Cyan Member Colour